Kingdoms Battle
Kingdoms Battle One every 2 weeks there is a Kingdom vs. Kingdom battle (KvK) where your kingdom is matched to another kingdom of about the same strength. The KvK will be announced 48h in advance and it will last for 72h (there have been one or maybe three times when it was 48h). The weekend after KvK, The Kingdoms Battle: Revenge (KdR) are taking place, also announced 2 days in advance and last for 3 days. You will get 1 Free Great relocation and 1 return from the event. These are used to travel to enemy kingdom and home. If you dont travel home before event is over you will automatically be returned home. if you need more you can buy it at clan store for 15,000 clan points or 1500 Gold coins so you can port to a place of your choice in the other kingdom. You can use ordinary ports (Relocation) to move around there. You can only send resources and reinforcements to clan members in the same kingdom as yourself. Clan members that is not in the same kingdom as you will get their name in a different color in clan chat. It is only possible to hit members in the other kingdom if they are a member in a clan, or if it is an individual player of level 15 or above. There are points given for killing enemies from enemy kingdom (enemy and home kingdom) and farming and killing invaders in (enemy kingdom) Kingdoms that have been created less than 14 days (in beginning it was 30 days) before the KvKs start will not be participating. It is interesting to see that many kingdoms now have changed to a more peaceful lifestyle with much less attacks and where everybody (almost) leave everyone else in peace and everybody is trying to get stronger before next KvK. Do note that the kingdoms are matched to a fairly equally strong kingdom so you can not really gain much by this. How Plarium determines the strength of a kingdom is not known. Rewards You can get two type of rewards in the KvK event : if your clans brings enough points to earn clan awards, and if your kingdom wins the war again the enemy kingdom. Clan rewards Similarly to other clan events, you can earn very interesting rewards when your clan reaches a high enough number of points in the KvK event. For example, in Master league, here are the rewards you get when you reach the maximum number of points (224M) : * 13x 60-minute boosters * 3x 50% marching speed-up (1-hour) * 2500 VIP points * 8x 3-hour boosters * 2x 100% marching speed-up (30-minute) * 2x 20% Construction speed-up (1-hour) * 2x 20% Knowledge Learning speed-up (1-hour) * 2x 20% Training speed-up (1-hour) * Dragon's Citadel for 7 days ''Please note that above list differs depending on what league your clan is competing in! '' Kingdom rewards The following kingdom rewards are given to the winning kingdom for all Jarls and for 5 days : * Troop Training speed-up by 10% * Construction and building speed-up by 10% * Knowledge upgrades speed-up by 10% * Gold of the Gods (GoG) (these respawned the first KvK but do not anymore)